A Cat, A Gecko, and Some Turtles
by DragonPrincess65
Summary: Mia and Lauren were not normal girls. Not normal what so freakin ever. One faithful night they meet the Turtles and the roller-coaster of Romance, Adventure, and Humor began. M for Language. Don/OC, Mikey/OC/Raph! May have some TCest with Mia, Raph, & Mikey.
1. Lauren & Mia

_**Mia Lily**_

She is a cat.

**Hair:** Long orange hair that is always in a braid. She has long bangs that hang to the right side of her face.

**Eyes:** Emerald green

**Others:** Freckles. She has orange cat ears on the top of her head and a fluffy orange tail that usually is seen but when she is out in public she hides them.

**Clothing:** she wears a black t-shirt that has the Navy symbol on the up right of the front of the shirt with all the Navy boat names, in orange, red, green, and blue, on the back. Her dark blue jean shorts have hearts on the back pocket. Her black running shoes have a blue strip on the sides. She wears a black bow at the tail end of her braid which has a sapphire jewel in the center of the bow. _Her outfit will change at either the 3rd or 4th chapter. _She has a special silver bracelet that has a red, orange, yellow, green, blue, and purple charms on it.

**Personality:** Quite childish. She can be mature at some points in time but she is more into the fun and games. She can skateboard really well. She has a thing for Mikey and Raph

**Weapon:** Exploding Ninja Throwing Knives/Stars

_**Lauren Scaltear**_

She is a Gecko.

**Hair:** Long dirty blond hair. She usually has it up in a bun, but sometimes she has it down.

**Eyes:** Dark green

**Others:** She has the ability to disappear.

**Clothing:** She wears a light pink, almost orange, button up tank. The tank is kind of see though so she wears a white spaghetti strap underneath. She wears white shorts that have a magic curse to never get dirty _**(Lucky)**_. Her blue strap sandals are the same color as Leo's mask. She has a necklace with a sliver scuba diving air tank on it.

**Personality:** she cusses and corrupts Mia mind to cuss as well. She is a rebel and doesn't like to be told what to do, by Mia. When she is with Mia she can become childish. She loves getting what she wants. She is very skilled with words but will fight is needed to. She has a thing for Leo.

**Weapon:** Axe


	2. The Beginning

**DragonPrincess65: Hey everyone! This story is dedicated to a friend i met in Florida, Lauren!**

**Lauren: Thanks DragonPrincess65!**

**DragonPrincess65: No problameo! Do you want to do the disclaimer?**

**Lauren: Sure! What do i say?**

**DragonPrincess65: Just read those cards over there. Usually they are for Mikey but today you get to use them.**

**Lauren: Okay! (Clears Throat) Dragonprincess65 does not own TMNT! How was that?**

**DragonPrincess65: Perfect! Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

A Cat, A Gecko, and Some Turtles

Chapter 1

Mia's POV:

I tap my fingers impatiently on the table, as I sit outside, in the dark, while leaning my head on my left hand.

_Where the hell is she?!_ I groan as I bang my head on the table.

"Hi!" a female voice makes me look up. I stare up at Lauren with my chin resting on the table.

"Been waiting long?" she asks politely.

"Nah!" I lie. I have been waiting for her for about an hour. Lauren sits down in the chair across from me. "What took you so long?" I ask as a man walks over and hands us each a menu.

"Hm?" I sigh, rolling my eyes as I ask again.

"What took your ass so long to get here?"

"Oh. Well you see I couldn't find, Kitten" she says simply never taking her eyes off of the menu.

"You cat?" I take a sip of my ice water.

"Yeah"

"Did you find her?"

"Yeah"

"Where was she?"

"On my bed"

"Are you freakin kidding me?!"

"Nope. True story"

"You idiot!" I face palm.

"I am not an idiot. You are!" she says, defensively, finally looking up from the menu to glare at me.

"Really?! You couldn't find a cat that was sleeping on your bed. Where she usually sleeps. And you don't consider yourself an idiot?" I say raising an eye brow at her.

"…Shut up!" I laugh at her flustered face.

"Are you ladies ready to order?" a man asks.

"I am. What about you, Lauren?"

"Yup! I will have the spaghetti" Lauren says handing the menu to the man.

"I will have the steak. Medium Rare, Please" I hand the man my menu. The man nods and walks away. I look around the restaurant and notice no one is here. The sun went down a while ago so the only light that is seen is the street lamp. "Lauren? You do realize this restaurant was supposed to have closed at 8 and it is…" I look at the hanging clock inside the restaurant, meaning I'm looking through the window. "10:30" I finish.

"I persuaded the manager" she smirks at me.

"What did you do? Never mind! I don't want to know" I shake my head at her.

"Can you believe today is our 1 year anniversary of being friends?" Lauren asks with a big smile.

"Nope! What I can't believe is that you moved to New York"

"Me neither! It's so exciting!"

"You bet it is!" I smile as we fist bump. "Which reminds me… I got you something" I smile widely at her.

"Ooo! Whatcha get me?! Whatcha get me!?" she shouts excitingly, jumping up and down in her seat.

"I don't know if I should give it to you…"

"Give it to me!" Lauren has knocked over our water and her chair laid on the ground. She is sitting on her knees on the table with my shirt in her hands and her face in my face. I laugh as I push her lightly away from me.

"Don't worry. I was going to give it to you" I look at her amusingly, trying not to laugh at her face. I pull out an envelope and hand it to her. She snatches it from my hand and quickly opens it to pull out a piece of paper which she reads out loud.

"Roses are Red,

Violets are Blue,

I'm so happy I met you.

Awe Mia that's so sweet" Lauren says holding the note close to her body.

"There is something else in the envelope" she looks in the envelope and pulls out a gift card.

"Oh, very funny" she says sarcastically. "A gift card to a fishing shop" she smirks unamusingly at my laughing face. I wipe an imaginary tear as our food is placed in front of us. We eat our food happily. Suddenly there was a loud crashing noise behind me. I can hear people fighting. I look at Lauren, who is staring at the place where the sound is coming from. I pull out my wallet and lay the cash on the table before I get up. Lauren and I creep slowly towards the sound. I peek around the corner and gasp at the sight. I see four rather large turtle like creatures fighting a bunch of guys. I hear Lauren gasp behind me.

"What's wrong, Ugly? Seen a mirror lately?" A turtle with an orange mask teases. I chuckle lightly. I see one of the dudes with a purple tattoo look over at Lauren and me.

"Shit!" I mutter under my breath. Seconds later I hear Lauren scream. I turn to see a mammoth of a man holding her up in the air.

"Put me down!" she growls, wiggling in his arms. I glance at the turtles who are standing there in shock.

_Are they not going to help?!_

"Let me go!" Lauren struggles.

"Hey! Ugly!" I call out, making all eyes turn to me. "Put her down cuz I think you are making her ugly like you!" I get a disgust look on my face.

"What did you say?!" the man growls, as he throws Lauren at the turtles. I see her get caught and held bridal style by the one with a blue mask.

"I called you ugly! I thought I was speaking pretty clearly. Are you stupid as well?" I smirk at him before looking at my nails.

"Why you little!" the man roars and lunges at me. I feel ears pop on my head and my furry tail appear as I jump up. I place a hand on the man's back as I leap up into the air and spin kick him into a dumpster before landing gracefully on the ground.

"Woohoo! That was amazing!" the orange mask turtle cheers, running up to me. I back away from him with my ears flat on my head. "Woah, Dudette. We are not going to hurt you" the orange mask turtle says, calmly. I see Lauren walk up to me unharmed and with a smile on her face.

"Lauren! Are you alright?" I ask hugging her to me.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Here, let me introduce you to these guys."

TBC


	3. Meeting the Turtles

**DragonPrincess65: Hey this is chapter two!**

**Lauren: This is going to be great!**

**Mikey: I'm excited!**

**Leo: DragonPrincess65 does not own TMNT!**

**Lauren: Leo, I love you!**

**DragonPrincess65: Lauren!**

**Lauren: What?**

**DragonPrincess65: Never mind. Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

A Cat, A Gecko, and Some Turtles

Chapter 2

Mia's POV:

"You know them?" I ask with my mouth gapping open.

"Well, I have known them for only a few minutes" Lauren explains face palming herself.

"You have ears and a tail" the orange mask turtle says as I feel a three fingered hand touch my tail. I snatch my tail away from his touch and hold it close to my body.

"That's Mikey" Lauren says as I stare at him up and down.

"The one and only" Mikey says standing in a 'hero' position.

"This is Raph, Donnie, and Leo" Lauren announces pointing to each of the turtles.

"N-nice to meet you" I stammer as I wave at them.

"What you did was so cool. How did you do that?" Mikey asks with a huge smile.

"I don't know" I shrug.

"It's nice to meet you as well Mia-san" Leo says bowing. My face heats up.

"P-please, just call me Mia" I stammer, stumbling backward.

"What are you ladies doing out here this late at night?" Donnie asks, stepping towards us.

"Nothing, just getting some food" Lauren shrugs.

"Food?!" Mikey squeals, jumping up and down. Raph grabs Mikey and puts him in a head lock. "Raph! Let me go!" Mikey squirms. Lauren and I look at each other than back at the turtles.

"So… what are giant freakin turtles like you doing in New York?" I ask, earning a slap upside the head from Lauren.

"Don't be rude"

"I was just asking a simple question"

Lauren rolled her eyes and shakes her head at me.

"What?" I whine.

"You are so weird"

"I am not weird. I'm limited addition" I grin at her.

"Whatever"

"Who was that ugly mammoth?" I ask looking from the, now empty, dumpster to the turtles.

"That was Hun. The leader of the purple dragons" Leo explains

"Are those ears and tail real?" Mikey asks coming up to me.

"Y-yes" I look down, away from his eyes.

"That's so cool!" I look up in shock.

"You don't think I'm strange?"

"I'm a giant Mutant Turtle you can't get much stranger than that" he explains with a grin. I smile back at him.

"See? They are not so bad" Lauren pipes up as she drapes her arm over my shoulders.

"We need to go" Leo announces, making all eyes turn to him. My eyes widen. I didn't want them to go.

"Wait!" I shout, making the turtles stop and look at me. "When will we you again?" I ask gesturing to Lauren.

"We are supposed to stay in the shadows and not show our self to humans" Leo says.

"B-but, we aren't humans!" I say desperately, not wanting them to go.

"You're not?" Mikey asks raising an eye brow at me.

"I have ears and a tail" I say, unamusingly, at him while pointing to my ears.

"What are you?" Donnie asks stepping towards me. I take a deep breath and take a step forward.

"I am a cat!" I say "She is a Gecko" I gesture to Lauren who waves shyly at them.

"A kitty!" Mikey jumps up into the air, runs over to me, picks me up, and cradles me into his chest. I gasp in surprise but it turns into a purr as he scratches under my chin. I cover my mouth as my face heats up with embarrassment. I hear Lauren laughing at me. "Awe. She purrs like a kitten" Mikey coos at me then at his brothers. "Can we keep her?"

"No Mikey, ya already own a cat, who is at home" Raph says with his arms crossed.

"You have a cat?!" I ask excitedly.

"Yeah! Klunk is orange just like you!" Mikey says with a big smile.

"I love cats!" I cheer.

"That's cuz you are a cat, dummy"

"Shut up!" I hiss at Lauren.

"So you are a Gecko?" Leo asks walking up to Lauren.

"Yes" she replies, blowing a strand of hair that had fallen from her bun out of her face.

"So, Mia has graceful ability"

"Sometimes" Lauren says cutting him off.

"Hey!" I shout at her still being cradled by Mikey.

"What is your ability?" Leo finishes.

"I can turn invisible" Lauren says shyly.

"Cool! Can I see you do it?" Mikey asks as scratches under my chin again, making me purr. Lauren nods and squeezes her eyes shut. I see her body begin to fade slowly. Soon she is completely gone. "Awesome!" Mikey cheers as Lauren's body appears again.

"Don't play hide and seek with her! She is a cheater" I huff with my arms crossed over my chest.

"Says the girl who can jump 10 feet into the air and 5 feet length"

"You can walk on walls!"

"You can speak to cats"

"You can speak to lizards"

"I'm a gecko"

"Same thing"

"No! Totally different reptiles"

"Whatever. You all look the same to me"

"why I outta…" Lauren looks like she is about to strangle me.

"What?" I ask innocently.

"Never mind" I watch as Lauren turns her back to me and talks to Leo with a hint of pink on her cheeks.

_They are a cute couple._

"Psst. Mia" I hear Mikey whisper to me making me I look up at him curiously as he sets me down on my feet. "Do you have a cell phone?" he asks, whispering into my cat ear.

"Yeah. Why?" I tilt my head to the side.

"Give me your number!" Mikey says, sounding more like a demand then a request, as he hands me a turtle shell like phone. At least I think it is a phone.

"Is this a phone?" I ask, turning it over in my hand, admiring the design.

"Yup. Donnie made it"

"Wow! It's amazing" I gawk at it before typing my phone number into the cell quickly and handing it back to him.

"I'll text you later" he says with a wink making my cheeks burn slightly.

"O-okay" I stammer moving my bangs out of my face.

"It was nice meeting you girls, but we have to go. We may or may not see each other again" Leo announces as the turtles disappear into the shadows.

"Bye" Lauren and I call out softly into the cold darkness of the night.

**TBC**


End file.
